Crazy Obsessions
by Wolf skater
Summary: He had an insane, abnormal, weird, unexplainable obsession with stalking her. Turns out she also had an insane, abnormal, weird , unexplainable obsession with stalking him.


**Disclaimer: I claim no owner ship to the x-men.**

**Author's Notes: Too funny of an idea for me not to do. Just read and yell at me for not updating in the reviews. Oh and not PAFM universe and Rogue doesn't have control.**

* * *

Remy Lebeau aka Gambit had an insane, abnormal, weird, unexplainable obsession with stalking Rogue. And the even weirder part was he hadn't become obsessed with it till he had become an X-Man.

No one he had asked could figure it out (most of them had looked at him like he was crazy and backed away slowly). And most of the time he was stalking her he let her know he was there so she could call him out and he could annoy (and or kiss) her.

This ended with him unconscious and in the med lab. Which is where he was right now. Granted it wasn't because he was stalking (or annoying) Rogue this time and it was the fact that he had sprained his ankle in the danger room that morning.

Seriously there was something wrong with Logan expecting them to be able to function properly (or fight for that matter) that early in the morning without breakfast or coffee.

Anyways Hank at that moment was patching up Remy's ankle while Remy was outing to himself because he wouldn't be able to stalk Rouge. His pout slowly turned to a grin when he realized that just because he couldn't stalk her didn't mean he couldn't bother the hell out of her, or kiss her.

* * *

"Yes!" Rogue said dancing around the room.

"Like what's up with you?" Kitty asked looking up at her best friend from her magazine.

"Remy sprained his ankle taday in the danger room" Rogue told her.

"I knew that, so?" Kitty said missing the point.

"So he can't stalk meh, but Ah can stalk him" she said a way to cheery smile on the Goth's face.

"Um yeah I'm just like going to go asked Wanda something" she said phasing through the floor to get away from her roommate, who had apparently recently gone crazy.

* * *

Remy couldn't find Rouge, which really sucked because he was starting to get bored. And he had looked everywhere for her! And asked all of her friends!

Maybe she had left for one of her favorite book stores or cafés. He made a quick decision to "borrow" Scooter's car and go looking for her around town.

* * *

Rogue grinned as she followed Remy around the mansion. It was obvious he was looking for her. This was just too fun. And then he had to make it more fun by deciding to take Cyke's car to go look for her around town.

Rogue decided to follow on Logan's motorcycle. He wouldn't be too mad at her for forgetting to ask.

At some point between leaving the mansion, and following Remy all over Bayville she started to get the feeling that she just might be developing an insane, abnormal, weird, unexplainable obsession with stalking him.

She was starting to understand why he stalked her so much. Weird.

* * *

Remy sighed and went down to the lower levels of the mansion. This happened to be the only place he hadn't searched and he was starting to lose hope that he'd find her. Maybe she got kidnapped.

He quickly banished the thought. He was the only one who could kidnap her. Anyone else would die before they could even touch her.

* * *

The last place he looked was the med lab. He wasn't really looking at this point and more of playing with some of the medical supplies. Such as the cotton balls, and tongue pressers, and let's not forget the rubber gloves.

It was at this point Rogue decided to go and bother him like he bothered her all the time.

"Hey Swamp Rat" she said.

"Ahh!" he yelled suprised by her.

She laughed and he scowled. "Where 'ave yo' been all day?" he asked.

"Stalkin' ya" she said examining a thermometer.

"Yo've been stalkin' Remy?" he asked.

"Yup, yer a very borin' person. Don't ya do anything that doesn't involve stalkin' or botherin' meh?" she asked turning to him.

"Non not really" he amitted.

"Oh okay" she said taking it very easily.

"So Roguey did yo' miss moi botherin' yo'?" he asked hoping to get his job of stalking her back.

"No not really" she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well mostly 'cause Ah think Ah'm developing a slightly insane, abnormal, weird, unexplainable obsession with stalkin' ya" she said.

"Weird 'cause Remy has dat same problem" he said.

This whole time they had been moving slightly closer to each other so now their faces where almost touching. Remy smirked and pulled one of the plastic gloves out from behind his back and placed it over her mouth and kissed her. After a while they pulled apart.

"A glove seriously?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Yo' got something better cherie?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact Ah do" she said pulling out a read bandanna.

After making out for a while in between the bandanna they pulled apart smirking at each other.

"Ya promise not ta stalk meh anymore?" she asked.

Remy thought about it for a while "Only if yo' promise not to stalk Remy."

"Nah" she said shaking her head.

They continued making out.

* * *

"Um" Kitty said.

"Uh huh" Wanda responed.

"Any of you understand the stalking thing?" Kitty asked the other students behind her.

They all shook their heads totally confused.

"You guys?" she asked turning to John and Wanda.

They also shook their heads.

"Maybe it's a southern thing" Tabby suggested.

They all turned to Sam.

* * *

**Author's Notes: yeah um... Don't ask just review okay? Good!**

**Wolf Skater out!**


End file.
